<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Pinch by BawdyBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854809">A Little Pinch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean'>BawdyBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World of Us [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowrun, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Eskel tries not to get a hard on in the tattoo parlor, Gen, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta Read, Sensitive Nipples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m Jenga. You must be Eskel? Rhys sent me a commlink message saying you wanted to look at some jewelry. Maybe get pierced?” The calm confident way Jenga spoke about it as if Eskel was shopping for armor, maybe getting fitted for some, set Eskel at ease. Maybe this wouldn’t be so awkward after all.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>At first it had been a curious idea, then a pressing desire, now Eskel is finally taking the leap. Ready to give himself something to enjoy along with giving Rhys and Geralt something to please him with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel (The Witcher)/Rhys Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World of Us [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord Community Archive, Witcher Rarepair Discord Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Pinch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Warnings are pretty self explanatory- needles, piercing (consensual and professional), meantions of prince alberts and sounding (though not direct or graphic)</p><p>This has been a long time coming and these will feature in Eskel' sex life from here on out. As long as Rhys doesn't abuse his privilege.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the pain that made Eskel nervous as they walked down the sidewalk to Jenga’s shop. He had already resigned himself to a bit of that in trade for infinite pleasure down the road. And it wasn’t as if Eskel couldn’t handle a lot of pain, he just preferred not to if he didn’t need to. </p><p>No, it was still the little voice in the back of Eskel’s mind that said, <i>won’t this guy think ‘m weird</i>?</p><p>Of course Rhys had said that Jenga wouldn’t. That no tattoo artist and piercer would. Certainly not Jenga, though, who Rhys had gone to for years, and who had helped realize Geralt's wolven E on his back. Still, he'd have to know Eskel was only doing it for sexual reasons and this wasn't like the kink club where that was almost everyone's motive. Why else would someone ask another person to push a piece of metal through an area of skin so sensitive that no one would typically even <i>see</i>?</p><p>Rhys gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Relax. I promise Jenga's a decent guy, he won't prod you."</p><p>With a deep sigh, Eskel rolled his shoulders. "If you say so."</p><p>The shop turned out to be nondescript, one of several glass doors on the first floor of an old brick building. The antique brass bell tinkled when Rhys pushed the door open, but Eskel’s earbuds muted the hum of the neon overlay that hung along the front of the awning.</p><p>Inside there were curio cabinets full of magical foci. Framed sets of tattoo designs grouped by type and style hung on the walls. The buzz of the tattoo guns and the smell of the inks, each with its own unique tang to go with the chemicals that made its color, pulled hard at Eskel’s attention. Unconsciously he squeezed Rhys’ hand lightly to ground himself and looked around.</p><p>A short stout ork came up through a doorway leading in from the back of the shop, mouth widening slightly in delight when he saw Rhys. It was only a moment before he cast his gaze over to Eskel though, scanning him up and down once, before reaching Rhys and giving him a friendly hug.</p><p>“It’s always good to see you. You’re good for business.” The ork smirked at Rhys.</p><p>The shop lights shined on the man’s silver capped tusks, each broken off at a different height, and Eskel had to remind himself that Rhys knew this man. This was alright. He took the offered hand and shook it.</p><p>“I’m Jenga. You must be Eskel? Rhys sent me a commlink message saying you wanted to look at some jewelry. Maybe get pierced?” The calm confident way Jenga spoke about it as if Eskel was shopping for armor, maybe getting fitted for some, set Eskel at ease. Maybe this wouldn’t be so awkward after all.</p><p>“Yeah.” Eskel cleared his throat. “You did a tattoo for Geralt— my husband?” Melitele, those words tasted weird on his tongue. So strange to say and not feel like he was going to be stabbed to death, but it was the truth. They <i>were</i> legally married now. Here. It was even registered.</p><p>Jenga laughed. “Ah, yeah the wolf with the E. I’m a bit surprised he hasn’t come back for more to be honest.”</p><p>“Me too.” The laugh snuck right out and Eskel found himself smiling. </p><p>“Anyway, yeah. ‘M not really sure what’s available as far as what I want. I mean- I know I want to get my nipples pierced or I wouldn’t have come here. Jus’ I don’ know what- you know…” Eskel rubbed the back of his neck and tried to find the right words.</p><p>Thankfully Rhys came to his rescue. “What he really needs is to see what kind of options he has for jewelry first. That way he can find something that works for him.”</p><p>“Yes.” Eskel let out a breath.</p><p>“No problem at all. You’ve got a few options.” Jenga led the way to a glass display case filled with polished steel bars and rings. “These are barbells. I will pierce you straight across-” Jenga held one from a nearby dish up as an example and flipped through a book on top of the case to find a picture of one in a man’s nipple, “like this. So the metal bar sits inside and only the balls screwed on the outside are visible. Nice and flat. Doesn’t snag but also doesn’t show as much through a tight shirt if that’s something you want to show off.”</p><p>Eskel had been entranced by the photo. It looked comfortable actually. Snug and a perfect tight fit. Like the little balls where hugging the nipple and he liked it. Then Jenga’s words sunk in and Eskel wanted to die on the spot. </p><p>Of course Jenga knew it was a sex thing. </p><p>Before Eskel could keel over from embarrassment though Jenga was moving right along. Tossing the barbell back into the dish and pulling out a thin gold ring. “Traditional. Opens on the top here.” Jenga pulled at the top and it clicked open. “Hangs down a bit but still fairly discreet unless your shirts really tight.”</p><p>“Then there are these bad boys.” Exchanging the gold ring for a hefty metal one with a ball in the middle, Jenga held it out for Eskel to touch. “You’ll need help the first few times getting these on and off. Takes a special plier. You pry it open and the bead falls out, then to close it you rebend the metal until it traps the bead again. I’m sure Rhys could help you figure it out, or you can come in here. People will definitely notice these, even under a thin shirt.”</p><p>Eskel handed the captive bead ring back to Jenga and shook his head. That was entirely too much work. As much as he loved the idea of something hanging down so heavily for Rhys to play with and work his tongue in. Rhys meanwhile had moved over to the book and was idly flipping through the pages.</p><p>“Like this-” holding up a page that showed the heavy rings hanging from nipples Rhys gave a grin, fangs and all, “-keep in mind you can start with one kind and switch it out when you want.”</p><p>Now that was an idea. The heavy rings hung in the back of Eskel’s mind next to the barbells.</p><p>Jenga tossed them back in the dish and pulled out the next item. Eskel squinted at it. It looked like a belt buckle. “These, the bar goes through the middle, and each half of the ring closes around the nipple to show it off. Works best on people without flatter nipples though.”<br/>
,<br/>
“I’ll leave you to look while I set up. Let me know when you’ve got something picked out. You’ll need to leave the first set in for a while until you heal up, then you can change them out however often you want after that.” Jenga moved away and Eskel crowded up to the case with Rhys.</p><p>“Oh look at <i>this</i> one love. Not really your style though.” Eskel almost choked when he glanced up to see a naked cock in the picture book. </p><p>Barbell speared right through it in the most sensitive place. While he might enjoy the sensation of fucking himself there, Eskel never imagined that someone would willingly stab a piece of metal through it and it made him squeeze his legs together in pity.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Eskel whispered the words, careful not to be overheard. “Tha’s… alright— I feel better ‘bout what I want now. Close that!” The last two words came out with a snickered laugh, quiet and muffled in his hand.</p><p>Looking through the case Eskel let his eyes fall over the barbells again. “I like those. They look so snug. An’ they won’ get in the way as much when ‘m workin’. I want silver.”</p><p>Rhys snuck his arms around Eskel’s biceps and gave them a firm squeeze. “Good choice. I’m going to get you those heavy rings for later too. I saw you looking at them.” Leaning in Rhys whispered in Eskel’s ear conspiratorially. “We can keep them just for here in London.”</p><p>“Hmm. Alright.” Eskel wasn’t going to argue with that. He <i>did</i> like the idea of the rings in a very sexual way. Rhys would have fun with them, which meant he would have fun with them.</p><p>Waving Jenga over, he took out two of the type of barbell that Eskel pointed at. Still all neat in their clean sterile bags. “Those will work great for you.” </p><p>“Come on over here and have a seat in this chair. I’ll have you take off your shirt.” Eskel watched as Jenga busily opened the packages and dumped the barbells onto a metal tray covered with blue paper, washed his hands and snapped on gloves. Moving around as easily as if he was making dinner.</p><p>Eskel took his seat and lifted his shirt over his head, handing it to Rhys for safekeeping. It was yet another shirt Rhys had bought him and Eskel liked it. It was comfortable and soft. Wine red and long sleeved to cover his many scars and minimize the stares. </p><p>Taking it off made Eskel wonder why Jenga hadn’t looked too long at his, or asked him about them. But then Jenga had met Geralt who was covered in them as well, even if his face wasn’t as dramatically scared, so maybe Jenga already had his answer.</p><p>Eskel’s thoughts came back to the whole reason he was here when a cold swash of wetness swiped over his nipple making it perk right up. If he wasn’t anticipating the pain to come it might have made him groan. Which almost made him look forward to the pain, the last thing he wanted was to get turned on by a stranger touching his nipples.</p><p>All idea of that fled when Jenga secured a long handled clamp to Eskel’s nipple though. It didn’t hurt at first, then the pressure sank into a dull ache and Eskel decided immediately he didn’t enjoy it. He felt the tips of Rhys’ fingers ghostly resting on his shoulders and Eskel laid his head back on the chair to look up at Rhys.</p><p>“A little pinch.” Jenga announced and then it was there. A pinch and a pull, a weird tug <i>inside</i> his body where it shouldn’t be, but Eskel ignored it resolutely without so much as a flinch. Nekker claws hurt worse when they tore through him by far.</p><p>Jenga huffed out a laugh. “Quite the pain tolerance there.”</p><p>Eskel looked down to see Jenga screwing a bead on the end of the bar and wiping away a tiny bit of blood with a cold wet cloth.</p><p>“You did good. Next one.” Jenga repeated all the steps over and Eskel looked back up at Rhys again, turned his head so his cheek rested on the inside of Rhys’ forearm when the next pinch came. Needle pushing through his flesh followed by the feeling of thickness inside him there that was so new.</p><p>When he was all done, Eskel was paying Jenga and thanking him. An odd thing to do considering the man had just mauled his nipples, but it would be better later. So good, Eskel could tell already, every single movement made him utterly <i>aware</i> of his shirt so he could only imagine how Rhys’ pointy fangs would feel. In fact he tried hard not to imagine lest he have to walk around with a stiff cock trapped in his leather pants.</p><p>Meanwhile over in the corner Rhys was quietly pointing out the set of nice heavy captive bead rings he wanted for Eskel. Another artist pulled them out and Rhys bought them with a grin. When Rhys returned to his side, Eskel took his hand.</p><p>“Ready? Why don’t we stop for ice cream on the way home?” Rhys leaned into Eskel the tiniest bit.</p><p>“Mmm yes. That sounds good right now.” Exiting the shop, Eskel lifted his arm to put it around Rhys and gave a slight groan. His chest was sore now. But it would go away soon enough, he healed so fast, they would be able to play with these soon. “I want cherry. I let someone hurt me. I deserve it.” Eskel laughed and bumped into Rhys as they walked along.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>